OS - CrissColfer
by LaGleek72
Summary: Quand Darren s'aperçoit qu'il est un peu jaloux et en colère quand Kurt et Adam s'embrassent, voilà ce que sa donne ! Dsl, je suis nl en résumé ! Premier OS, soyez indulgent s'il-vous-plaît...


OS – CrissColfer

Chris Colfer et Darren Criss ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement...

Petit OS que j'avais dans la tête depuis un moment et que j'ai écris en cours de Français quand je m'ennuyais. J'ai hésiter à le poster, mais je me suis enfin décidé.

C'est mon premier OS, alors soyez indulgent s'il-vous-plaît !

Bon j'arrête de parlée et je vous laisse lire !

_**PDV de Darren :**_

Aujourd'hui Kurt et Adam avaient leur premier baiser. Quand j'y pensé, j'avais comme un pincement au cœur, comme si je ressentais la souffrance de Blaine. C'est vrai que j'avais été jaloux quand Olivier (l'acteur qui joue Adam) avait pris Chris dans ses bras. C'est vrai que mon pantalon c'était serré quand on était dans la voiture (lors de l'épisode 14), collés l'un à l'autre. C'est vrai que quand on s'embrassent, je ressens toujours un sentiment de bien-être, comme si j'étais en sécurité...Mais ça ne voulait rien dire pas vrai ?

Je regardais la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, Kurt et Adam allaient s'embrassaient. Et plus j'y pensé, plus j'avais envie de tuer Olivier, c'est vrai qu'il ne faisait que son boulot, mais l'idée qu'il touche les lèvres de Chris me rendait dingue. Je sorti de mes pensées et m'aperçus qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

_«Adam, je te jure que entre Blaine et moi, il n'y a plus rien !» dit Kurt sans grande conviction_

_« Je...Je te crois !» s'exclama Adam « Je t'aime Kurt !» _

_Kurt se rapprocha d'Adam_

_« Je t'aime aussi...Adam» dit Kurt dans un souffle _

Ca y est ! Ils s'embrassent ! J'avais tellement envie de le dire que c'était **Mon **Chris, mais je me retiens. Je remercia presque Ryan quand il coupa la scène. Ils se séparèrent et Chris vint vers moi avec un grand sourire.

«Coucou Dare !» s'exclama Chris «Ca va ?»

«'lut ! Ouai...»

«Tu es sûr ? Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette !»

«Si si, ça va...Je suis juste un peu fatigué !»

«Ok, si tu le dis...Bon, tu viens ? On a fini la semaine et j'ai envie de regarder des films avec mon meilleur ami !» dit Chris avec son sourire habituel.

Je souris comme un idiot, j'étais heureux de passer mon aprés-midi avec lui.

«Oui, allons-y ! Harry Potter, ça te dit ?!»

«Ouiii !» répondit-il en sautillant

On se dirigea vers notre voiture respective, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Dix minutes plus tard, on se retrouva tout les deux devant sa maison. Je prit un jus de pomme et lui un Coca Cola light. On s'installa dans son canapé et il mit Harry Potter 1. On l'avez regardés des milliers de fois mais on le suivait comme si c'était la première.

Au moment où Harry s'accrocha à son balais pour ne pas tomber (à cause du professeur Quirrell, vous vous rappelez ?! ^^) Chris me prit la main. Je voyais qu'il avait peur, même s'il connaissait la fin de cette scène, et même du film, et je reçu un drôle de frisson. Après ça, je passa mon temps à le regarder. Je me surpris à le trouver vraiment vraiment beau. Bien sûr, je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais pas à ce point. Il avait des yeux magnifique, et qui m'étonne vraiment. Ils pouvés passer du bleu perçant au bleu mélangé avec du vert, du gris, et même du jaune. J'adoré aussi son nez, sa bouche, son sourire, son rire...Enfait, je le trouvé simplement parfait ! Est-ce normal ? Je ne savais pas, mais je continué à le regarder jusqu'à la fin. Le film terminé, il se tourne vers moi et plante son regard dans le mien. Je ne sais pas se qui me pris à ce moment, mais je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable puisqu'il ne me repoussa pas, mais je sentais qu'il était surpris par mon geste et je l'étais aussi. Mais je continué à l'embrasser... A cet instant, plus rien n'exista autour de moi, je me sentais heureux, je ressentais aussi ça quand Blaine embrasser Kurt. Et je compris que je m'étais voilé la face depuis longtemps. J'étais amoureux de Chris, je le savais maintenant, toute la jalousie, les câlins, les baisers, je les ressentais pour Chris pas pour Kurt.

_**PDV de Chris :**_

_Wouah._Ca c'est un baiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais je compte bien en profiter. Je passa ma langue sur ces lèvres et il ouvirt sa bouche, nos langues s'accordent parfaitement mais je mis fin au baiser à cause du manque d'air et car je voulais des explications.

Oui, d'accord, j'avoue ! Je suis fou amoureux de Darren, depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je suis toute de suite tombé sous son charme ! Depuis, je le suis toujours, peut-être à cause de Klaine. Alors, ce baiser était vraiment magique pour moi. Ce n'était pas Blaine qui embrassé Kurt, c'était juste lui qui m'embrassé, _**MOI**_ ! Et même si j'avais envie de faire une petite danse de la joie, il me fallait des explications.

«Euh...Je...Pourquoi ?!» _Bravo Chris ! C'est tout ce que t'arrive à dire ! Idiot !_

«Je...Désolé, j'aurais peut-être pas du !» dit Darren, à ce moment mon cœur se brisa. _**Il n'aurait pas du ! **_C'est ça son excuse !

«Je...Enfait, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer !»

«Euh..Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute !»

«Voila !...Jesuisamoureuxdetoi !»

Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais si c'est ce que je pense, je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

«Tu es amoureux de moi ?»

«Oui ! Je sais que toi non, et que ça va gâcher notre amitié, mais je devais te le dire ! Enfait, je le suis depuis longtemps je crois, mais avec se baiser... J'en suis sûr désormais ! Je t'aime Chris ! »

_**PDV de Darren :**_

_Wouah. _Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais eu le courage de lui dire. Par contre, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il ne réagi pas.

«Euh...Chris ?» _Aucune réaction _«Dis quelque chose !»

Je m'attendais au pire quand Chris me sauta dans les bras et me fit des baisers dans le cou.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Moi aussi je t'aime Darren !» me dit-il en m'embrassant.

A ce moment, des larmes de joie me vinrent aux yeux..

«Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dise ça ! Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais !» me déclara Chris

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, c'est juste qu'avant, je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments...Mais maintenant, je sais que je t'aime, et que je veux rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible !»

Chris me regarda les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, et me prit dans ses bras. Après cette déclaration, nous nous endormis tout les deux, collés l'un à l'autre. Quand je me réveilla, j'espérais que tout ça n'étais pas un rêve, mais après avoir sentis, un petit baiser dans mes cheveux, je réalisa juste que j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux du monde !

Je ne savais pas si c'était le bonheur mais ça y ressemblé fortement.

Tout ce que j'espérais à cette instant, c'est que ma relation avec Chris, dure le plus longtemps possible...

_**FIN**_

Voila ! J'ai fini cette (horrible) histoire.

Dites moi ce que vous en penser, si c'est nul, bon, moyen, complètement nul...

J'espère que vous avez appréciés. Peut-être à la prochaine.

Biz ~ xoxo

LaGleek72


End file.
